


You Are The One That I Want

by GothLady



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: Desafio de Quarentena do grupo fanfics Amor Doce e Eldarya.Melody está triste, pois novamente passará a formatura sozinha, mas um encontro inesperado pode mudar o rumo das coisas.
Relationships: Melody/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	You Are The One That I Want

Melody suspirava enquanto encarava seu copo. Tinha comprado uma vitamina no Cozy Bear e levado para beber no campus. A formatura estava se aproximando, sua turma queria fazer uma pré-festa de formatura no Cozy Bear em alguns dias e novamente ela estaria sozinha. Seria a segunda formatura que ela passaria de coração partido. A primeira foi no colégio, quando ainda gostava de Nathaniel, e agora Rayan Zaidi não correspondia seus sentimentos.

\- Eu não nasci para ser feliz.

De repente, ela sentiu alguém tocar o seu ombro. Ela se virou, mas não tinha ninguém. Quando se voltou para a sua vitamina, um ser de cabelo vermelho e olhos azuis sugava sua bela vitamina. Melody a puxou com força, mas como todo carma acumulado não era pouco, a tampa se abriu e todo o conteúdo caiu em sua roupa.

\- Olhe o que você fez, Ariel!  
\- Como eu ia saber que esse negócio estava solto.  
\- Agora está arruinado e a culpa é sua!  
\- Você esteve chorando?

Melody congelou por um instante e até esqueceu que sua roupa estava suja de vitamina. Ela não tinha percebido que tinha chorado, talvez porque fosse muito comum. Outras pessoas a sua volta estavam se realizando, seja encontrando o amor ou conseguindo um bom estágio enquanto ela ainda estava estagnada. Era tão injusto em sua cabeça, ela se esforçava para ser uma boa aluna e até mesmo para ter um relacionamento, mas ninguém que ela tentava impressionar a notava, era sempre outra garota.

\- Aqui, toma. – O ruivo estendeu sua jaqueta azul escura.  
\- Eu não preciso disso.  
\- Então boa sorte andando pelo campus cagada de vitamina.

Melody respirou fundo, estava irritada, mas aceitou o casaco. Pelo menos até ir para seu quarto e trocar de roupa. Pelo menos a jaqueta era grande o bastante para cobrir toda a sujeira.

\- Não é que você ficou bem?  
\- Eu juro que eu ainda....  
\- Está machucada?  
\- O que?!  
\- Você estava chorando, não? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Melody nunca o tinha visto sério, se bem que eles se conheciam há pouco tempo então era difícil dizer.

\- É coisa minha.  
\- Quer que eu te acompanhe até os dormitórios?

Melody não soube porque aceitou a oferta. Os dois não eram amigos ou coisa do tipo, nem mesmo colegas, sequer estudavam no mesmo prédio. Ariel era aluno do curso de marketing e propaganda enquanto ela estudava história da arte. Nem mesmo tinham matérias em conjunto.  
Os dois caminharam até os dormitórios. Não falaram nada o caminho inteiro, mas Melody preferia assim. Ela só conseguia sentir o cheiro amadeirado impregnado na peça. Era tão bom. Quando chegou à porta do seu quarto, ela tentou devolver a jaqueta.

\- Pode me devolver depois. Eu agora preciso correr para o estágio.

Sem dar tempo dela protestar, Ariel sumiu pelos corredores, a fazendo bufar. Melody resolveu por tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa limpa. Iria lavar a roupa suja o mais rápido possível. Isso incluía a jaqueta, afinal o mínimo que podia fazer era lavá-la.

Alguns dias depois, Melody estava no prédio de comunicação com a jaqueta em mãos. Não foi difícil descobrir quais salas eram destinadas ao pessoal de marketing, difícil era descobrir em qual delas estava a turma de Ariel. Fora que eram as últimas semanas de aula, o que queria dizer provas e apresentação de TCC. Foi então que o encontrou saindo de uma das salas com um grupo de amigos. Nem precisou ir até ele, ele quem foi até ela.

\- Melody, você pelo prédio de comunicação?  
\- Eu só vim devolver a sua jaqueta.  
\- Ah, valeu. Vem cá, o pessoal vai fazer uma pré-festa de formatura assim que acabar as apresentações de TCC. Quer vir com a gente?  
\- Acho que não vai ser possível, eu tenho a festa do meu curso.  
\- Deixe-me adivinhar, vai ser no Cozy Bear? Chega a ser até sem imaginação.  
\- Como é?  
\- Basicamente tudo o que a faculdade faz é lá. Eles deviam dar um desconto para universitários.  
\- E deixe-me adivinhar, a sua será no Snake Room?  
\- Na verdade vai ser em um bar no centro da cidade. Vai ser muito foda. Quer ir? Nós vamos nos organizar em carros.  
\- Eu não bebo álcool.  
\- Tem drinks sem álcool também e até opções de sorvete. Alguns não vão beber álcool, mas isso não quer dizer que não possa se divertir.  
\- Está bem.  
\- Sério?  
\- É bom valer à pena, pois eu vou deixar de ir à festa da minha turma para ir na sua.  
\- Não vai se arrepender. Só mais uma coisa.  
\- O que?  
\- É melhor ir de calça para o caso de se empolgar demais.  
\- Eu já disse que não bebo!  
\- No dia você vai ver.

No dia marcado, Melody optou por usar calça jeans e uma blusa azul clara e branca, além de salto quadrado. Ela ainda não acreditava que tinha aceitado o convite de Ariel para ir à pré-festa da turma dele, ela nem sequer conhecia os colegas dele! Como dito, as pessoas saíram em carros com cinco ou seis pessoas. Um dos motoristas, dono de um carro com sete lugares, levou mais pessoas.  
Ao chegarem no tal bar do centro da cidade, Melody viu onde tinha se metido. Era um bar de karaokê. Os formandos de marketing e propaganda tinham reservado a maior das salas só para eles. A primeira coisa que Ariel fez foi mostrar o cardápio para Melody. Havia tantas opções de batidas sem álcool e sobremesas que Melody ficou perdida.

No começo, os mais corajosos se aventuraram a ir, não demorou para que todos participassem. Alguns cantavam bem, outros de forma aceitável e outros eram desafinados demais, mas não se importavam. Os formandos riam, cantavam, batiam palmas e até se arriscavam a dançar e performar. Melody estava quieta se entrosando com as pessoas da mesa deles quando a puseram para cantar I Say A Little Pray For You, além de cantarem o refrão junto com ela. Afinal, quem não resiste a um “Forever, and ever (...)”?  
Melody se divertiu horrores, tomou todas as bebidas sem álcool que tinha direito junto com outras duas pessoas, cantou mais algumas músicas, até mesmo um dueto com Ariel cantando You Are The One That I Want de Grease. Interagindo com outros formandos, ela ficou sabendo de algumas oportunidades de emprego nas empresas que estagiavam, seja no secretariado ou em algum outro setor. Não era o que ela queria, mas não é como se pudesse escolher o emprego dos sonhos no momento.

Quando voltaram ao campus, já era madrugada. Alguns só pensavam em cair na cama enquanto outros tinham a impressão que a noite ainda não tinha terminado. Ariel a levou até a porta de seu quarto.

\- Então, valeu à pena ou queria ter ficado no Cozy Bear?  
\- Admito, eu me diverti muito.  
\- Vou sentir falta disso quando sairmos daqui.  
\- O que quer dizer?  
\- Sabe aquela sensação em que você mal vê a hora de se formar, mas ao mesmo tempo sabe que vai sentir saudade desse lugar?  
\- Tem planos para o futuro?  
\- Provavelmente devo ser efetivado na agência de publicidade que faço estágio. Se não, vou ter que procurar emprego na minha área e procurar um apartamento para alugar com urgência. E você?  
\- Acho que arrumar um emprego e voltar a morar com os meus pais. Pelo menos até conseguir dinheiro para alugar um lugar.  
\- É um bom plano.  
\- É.

Melody arregalou os olhos quando Ariel se inclinou para beijá-la. Era um beijo calmo que não durou muito. Ela levou a mão aos lábios quando se separaram.

\- Te vejo por aí.

Tudo que pôde ver foi um sorriso acolhedor vindo dele antes que ele sumisse pelos corredores. Sua cabeça girava. Isso significava que alguém gostava dela? Ou era algum tipo de piada? De qualquer forma, era tarde demais para isso. Muito tarde.  
Anos se passaram desde a formatura. Melody estava arrumando uma estante em seu novo apartamento de dois quartos. Ainda havia muita coisa nas caixas espalhadas pelo chão.

\- Caramba, parece que essas caixas não acabam nunca! – Reclamou Ariel.  
\- Tenta arrumar aos poucos, começando pelas coisas mais importantes.  
\- Eu já fiz a cama, serve?  
\- Engraçadinho.

Depois da faculdade, Melody tinha ido morar com seus pais e arrumou um emprego de secretária em uma empresa no centro da cidade. Para a sua surpresa, Ariel tinha arrumado um emprego no setor de marketing da mesma empresa e passou a viver em um hostel. Depois de tantas idas e vindas, de descobrir que estava se apaixonando por aquele ser folgado e alguns pegas no armário do faxineiro, os dois decidiram morar juntos. Para isso tiveram que comprar um apartamento e foi o que fizeram.

\- Me ajuda então a arrumar a cozinha?  
\- Não está vendo que estou ocupada?  
\- Ok, mas não venha reclamar da forma que eu arrumei.  
\- Quer saber, deixa que eu arrumo ou vai ficar igual a sua cara.  
\- Então vai ficar linda e você não vai mais sair de lá.  
\- Pare de falar besteiras!  
\- Você quem disse que iria ficar igual a minha cara.  
\- Você é irritante, sabia?  
\- Um irritante que você ama.  
\- Aonde eu fui me meter?

Ele riu e depois a tomou nos braços e a beijou. Era engraçado como aquele ser folgado e irritante a fazia feliz e ela não precisava se esforçar para que ele a amasse, diferente de como foi com Nathaniel e Rayan. Ela tinha se esforçado tanto para ser amada que no final isso só lhe trouxe infelicidade. Agora o que ela mais queria era ser feliz ao lado do namorado e construir uma nova vida com ele.


End file.
